


Digital Art - 2009-06-21 - Construction

by chkc



Category: Stargate - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Costume Kink, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney as construction workers/planners. For Kink_Bingo's "Costumes" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-06-21 - Construction

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/7510.html

[](http://img293.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060807647_kink_bingo_costume_construction_123_11lo.jpg)  
larger version (please ensure ad blocker is on):[http://img293.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060807647_kink_bingo_costume_construction_123_11lo.jpg ](http://img293.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060807647_kink_bingo_costume_construction_123_11lo.jpg%0A%20%20%20)


End file.
